


【盾冬】BAD GUY

by polythenepammy



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polythenepammy/pseuds/polythenepammy
Summary: “你就是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，世界上从来就只有一个史蒂夫•罗杰斯，”有一滴滚烫的眼泪洒在罗杰斯的胸膛，再破碎渗透进他的皮肤里，“我不在乎你是美国队长还是他妈的九头蛇队长，去他的，我没这么无私。”“我只在乎你有没有抓住我，史蒂夫•他妈的•罗杰斯！”“你抓住我的手了，就一辈子不能放开我。”





	【盾冬】BAD GUY

1.

 

亚历山大•皮尔斯确实从未想过自己会有这一天。

 

此时他被强壮的男人提着脖颈在地上拖行，一路上他只能看见那双漆黑的战靴跨过一具具浸透着鲜血的尸体。他甚至无法发出尖叫声——他挨了揍，拳头都毫不留情地招呼在脸上，嗓子里糊满了没来得及吐出的黑血。

男人一脚将他踹下楼梯，他那一身苍老的皮肉和骨头几乎当场散架。血顺着眉骨流下来淌进眼睛里，他艰难地在地上匍匐，丝毫没有意识到现在的自己多像一只丑陋的爬虫。他透过一片血红勉强看清自己身在何处，空间正中央巨大、蛰伏已久的机器让他无法抑制地颤抖起来——这是一间地下室，一间曾经专门为冬兵准备的地下室。

 

按照冬兵计划，这里是一切开始的地方。对那个可怜的美军俘虏他们所做的一切都进行在这里——药物试验、金属臂连上神经、训练，还有洗脑。  
海德拉曾顺利地将他们的计划付诸于实质，但是程序的最后一步仅仅实行了一次就被动终止。

 

因为他们迎来了美国队长，来自史蒂夫•罗杰斯的投诚  
。  
本应和坠机、宇宙魔方一同魂飞烟灭于大海的美国队长，皮尔斯还记得他闯进九头蛇基地的眼神——绝望、肃杀、怒气冲冲。  
绝不是美国精神、正义化身该有的眼神。  
那更像一位暴徒、失去伴侣的雄狮、陨堕的炽天使。  
大概正是这种眼神让他们接收了他，一把愤怒的利刃，包裹上墨黑一片的战衣，胸口绽开九头蛇的血色标记，他的眼睛开始着火。

他好像什么都不要。  
他接管了被洗去记忆的冬兵。

 

“他不记得你了，队长，你们曾经那些愚蠢且幼稚的记忆都消失了。这样只有更好不是吗，他是全新的，他只会记住你，或者说，属于你。”

 

皮尔斯艰难地转动眼球，仰视那个一步步向他走来的男人。他能清楚地听到自己脉搏跳动的一声声闷响，这让他惶恐不已。他无比确信地狱的烈火盛开在那人脚下。他的肋骨又挨了一脚，朦胧中他再一次想睁开眼睛，然而即使他拼尽全力也只能眯起一条缝——他确信自己马上就会死——他看见史蒂夫•罗杰斯、他黑色战衣胸口被撕碎的红色图案，和他轻蔑扬起的嘴角。

他被扔上了那架洗脑椅，被遗弃很久的机器爆发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣。除了颤抖和用他那浑浊的蓝眼睛狠狠地盯着那年轻的金发男人——他想起那声称谓，“九头蛇的队长”，还有男人毅然开枪击杀他曾经的长官——菲利普斯上校时毫无波动的眉心，他终于明白他其实早就不会再效忠于任何——国家、组织、人。

他只忠于那个残废的男孩。

 

 

支棱在空中的两块铁片慢慢聚拢，皮尔斯粗重的喘息向外喷洒血沫，罗杰斯掐住他的脖子强迫他睁眼。

“你长了一张让我恶心的脸，”罗杰斯蔚蓝色的眼睛深处迸发出血火相融般猩红残凉的色彩，他的脸被大片的阴影遮盖，与苍白的皮肤组成强烈的明暗对比，“我甚至想不出你该怎么死才能让我好受一点。”

“我应该割掉你的脸，但巴基说那简直侮辱了我的刀。”

“砍掉一个头，会长出两个......”皮尔斯咽下嘴里结块的血，“只要你走出这扇门，你就是为了那个小婊子和全世界为敌，队长。”  
他刻意咬重那个肮脏的词，却失望的发现罗杰斯只是好整以暇地挑高嘴角薄凉的笑意，准备欣赏他将死的丑态。

“我会在乎这些？”他向后退了一步，双手抱臂，言语像是回应皮尔斯，更像是对自己的絮语，“比起失去他，这算什么？”那两块在空中遥望多年的铁片恶狠狠地撞上皮尔斯的头，收紧再收紧，只渴望能撞碎那颗脆弱的头颅，在一片血肉模糊里彼此相拥。

电流开始作用，皮尔斯在尖叫，荧蓝色疯狂跳跃的电流钻进他的脑子里。罗杰斯眼里的海水同血火一道翻滚燃烧，他消化着胸腔里的恨意——他们曾经如此对待过他的男孩，他从腰间抽出匕首，皮尔斯在抽搐痉挛，他甚至能看见自己之间萦绕的怒火，他大力刺下匕首，正中皮尔斯的胸口，老迈的男人口中喷涌出鲜血，罗杰斯似乎听到他混沌不堪的那句“九头蛇万岁”，他握着刀柄继续向下，捅开他的皮肤、内脏和骨头，他不在乎他是不是已经死了，只要血继续流淌，就能稍事弥补他的怒火。

皮尔斯张着嘴，死状凄惨。血液、碎肉、脏器和肠子流了一地，罗杰斯尽量避开浓稠的血腥。他眼底的火光慢慢消散退场收回至内心深处，那双蔚蓝色的眼眸逐渐恢复了清明。  
他抽出刀尖，鲜血最后一次喷涌而出，有些溅到他的靴尖。他看着皮尔斯歪斜着倒下的头和那双发青发胀死去的眼睛，太丑陋，这里的一切，他不愿意让他的男孩目睹。

 

他离开地下室，沉重的大门在他身后合上。走廊里横七竖八躺倒着无数海德拉特工的尸体，但反而让空间显得更空旷。罗杰斯的食指和拇指相抵成一个小小的圆圈，抵在唇边吹响了一声口哨，尖锐的哨声在死寂的空间里回响，他知道他的男孩能听得到。

 

他听到了急促的脚步声——他的男孩在向他跑来，他甚至没来得及转身做出准备拥抱的动作，那只飞来的小鸟就撞上他的后背，手臂勾住他的脖子，双腿圈上他的腰——他的男孩轻盈地扑在他身上，他的侧颈被印上一个湿热的吻，巴基把下巴垫在他肩上，他稍稍偏头就能看见那张干净澄澈少年粉红色的脸，那双闪光的绿眼睛，男孩的长发若即若离地扫过他的耳侧的皮肤。罗杰斯再一次被净化了。

 

“我们自由了，”他的男孩在他耳边小声说，金属臂蹭着他的侧脸，他在那冰凉的掌心里吻了一下，“我们可以做任何事。”

 

 

2.

 

他们有这么多选择可以挑。他们选择先做爱。

说实在的他们也不知道自己此刻到底身在何处，他们只是开着车上了公路，然后马上开始拥抱亲吻，巴基不愿意放开他，就像口欲期滞留的小孩儿依恋他皮肤的温度和气味，他们用真正的亡命徒和罪犯的方式开车，直到罗杰斯把他的男孩被被情欲染红染湿的脸藏进怀里，在暗夜和模糊不清的幽暗灯光的遮掩之下溜进不知名的汽车旅馆。

 

巴基跨坐在他的队长身上，他深深地塌着细瘦的腰，双手捧着男人的脸狂热地亲吻他，他们都太用力了，两人的下体紧紧的贴在一起，能从彼此的唇舌见尝到血锈甜的味道。  
罗杰斯闭着眼睛，他感受着他的男孩在他的眼窝里、鼻尖上、下巴上一个个滚烫的吻。他拥抱着脱力般跌在他怀中的巴基，手伸进他的衣摆，抚摸那少年的身体。他的手对于这样的身体来说太大了也太粗糙——他掌下是男孩腰肢柔软细腻的皮肉，即使是残留下的数道疤痕触感也只有更加绵密。他能摸到他羽翼般动人的肋骨，像精细的艺术品一般隐蔽在单薄皮肤的包裹之下。他指腹上的茧若有若无的撩拨过男孩的肚脐、乳尖和锁骨，他闭着眼睛，幻想自己指尖在那苍白的肌肤上一路留下情欲的粉红印迹。

巴基在他流连地触碰下开始发热发烫，他感到下腹淌过一股温热浓稠的暖流，顺着血管神经又一路震慑了心脏和大脑。他无意识地战栗、小声喘息，在罗杰斯耳侧调皮地用犬齿啃咬他的耳垂，他的力气越来越小，最后变成调情变成撒娇，在对方的皮肤上留下濡湿的、金粉般在黑夜里闪烁的水光。

罗杰斯不再由着他胡闹了，他只要稍微用力就能把他的男孩压进床垫里。这种床垫很软很厚，是那种廉价的云层。这跟他们在海德拉那些行军床、病床上的性爱不一样，也跟他们很久以前在布鲁克林拉着破旧窗帘的小房间里，在窗台、地板或者沙发垫上的耳鬓厮磨也不一样，这太柔软了，滋生出无尽的甜蜜和脆弱，牵起罗杰斯的万般柔肠——新生命中出现的一切都在提醒他他彻底拥有了他心尖上的男孩，他们必定永不分离。

他扯下巴基的上衣，他的男孩主动地扭动身体却好笑地越帮越忙。罗杰斯的大手不由分说却也极度温柔地摁住他，他的双手紧握着巴基的腰，他沉醉地欣赏他的男孩因为急促的呼吸而不断起伏的肚皮和小腹。巴基永远停留在少年时代的身体——纤细、修长，超级士兵的力量再那些线条优美的单薄肌肉之下蛰伏、游离。至美的人形兵器，是力量和美学的高阶融合。他低头吻他，嗅他皮肤上的味道，他吻他的锁骨和颈窝，然后找到左肩那道狰狞的伤疤，用舌尖一点一点舔过那条暗红色的、残忍的线。他能尝到人类皮肤温暖干燥的味道，也能尝到金属参杂着腥甜的苦味，他的心又一次开始抽疼，但他的巴基用手捧起他的脸，他抬头，看见那双美丽的绿眼睛里温柔的荧光，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……”他的男孩轻轻地呼唤着他的名字，即使这个名字对他来说只是一片空白，毫无意义。

罗杰斯刻意向他的男孩隐藏这个名字，他知道他总有一天会想起来这个名字，但好在它平凡、普通，一抓一大把，他哄骗他像其他海德拉一样叫自己“Asset”，但他失忆的男孩还是想起了这个平凡且普通的名字，但罗杰斯发现他仍然是懵懂的，这个名字没有像一把钥匙打开他的记忆，“巴基”也一样，他就是想不起来了，罗杰斯想那么那些记忆大抵消失的彻彻底底。于是他满足了自己的私心，一声声地叫他巴基，就像往日旧时光一样。

但是今天，此刻，他看见那双绿眼睛里有了情绪和意义，那声“史蒂夫”仿佛跨越了几十年岁月的罅隙，是那个名叫詹姆斯的男孩眼角带笑的呼唤。

 

他感到那种对于失去的绝望、惶恐和悲切卷土重来，他吻他的巴基，他的心不愿意让他找回那些失落的记忆，然而灵魂的一小部分——掌管着那些久远、模糊、曝光过度的布鲁克林旧阳光的部分仍保留希翼，他能感受到那种震颤。  
他不再是旧时光里那个病弱无能的少年，不再是心向光明正义的美国队长，那个史蒂夫•罗杰斯随着当年的巴基•巴恩斯一起坠落，死在了层层叠叠、亘古不变的雪山之下，即使他从地狱背负着一身血腥归来，来到九头蛇，握住他的男孩冰凉的手，他拼尽全力呵护着冬兵留存下当年詹姆斯鲜活、生动的脾气和棱角，然而自己早已支离破碎，除了那永恒的爱意，他已然成为另一个人。

那些回忆太美了，但是现世和我都不复往昔。

他怕他不再爱自己。那是噩梦、是死亡、是永夜、是熄灭的地狱。

 

巴基在罗杰斯身下压抑地喘息，他的绿眼睛大睁着，因为来自身下的刺激不自觉地盈着一层晶亮的泪水。他那只属于人类的手紧紧地抓住男人的肩膀，他仰着纤细的脖颈，鲜红的嘴唇微微张开，他想被亲吻，但那个应该俯身吻他的男人此时伏在他的双腿之间，正在用他的手指温柔、缠绵地打开他的身体。

罗杰斯用手指探进巴基湿润的后穴，他的指尖清晰地感知着那狭窄紧致的甬道热情的搅动，那儿随着他指尖的探入、动作，从浅淡的粉红色一点一点变得更深更艳，晶莹粘腻的液体随着刺激慢慢在小洞里充盈。甘甜的快感从身下一直窜进大脑，巴基难以抑制地小声呻吟，他的长头发被汗湿了，粘在额头上、脸颊上，还有鲜郁红肿的嘴唇上。他那双绿眼睛是让罗杰斯无以言说的天真，混合了娇艳的浪荡在那张仍属于少年的脸上开出靡丽的花。

他停留在16岁有多少年了？从佐拉的试验台开始倒如今，10年？15年还是更久？他不记得了，时间对他们都早已失去了意义。他不知道自己的男孩究竟是永远停留在了16岁，还是正在以极其缓慢的速度成长，总有一天会成为他所期许的那朵布鲁克林玫瑰。他不在乎了，他会永远陪着他，只要他的巴基在他身边，只要如此，别的他都逆来顺受，他会永远陪着他。

他的男孩，他的小幼猫，即使被情欲拖进漩涡也始终露出那种懵懂甜蜜的表情，他简直是在操一个天使。他往那湿漉漉的小洞里增添两根手指，忽然很快地抽动起来，另一只手则握住男孩身前硬起的阴茎——他不合时宜地总会感叹，漂亮的男孩子连那儿都长得秀气，他为他手淫，用不容抗拒的力量强迫他承受这些美妙的快感。不出所料，他的巴基发出一声带着哭腔的尖叫，他的脊背弓起来，显得格外脆弱、不堪一击，他把自己的小腿盘上罗杰斯的腰，他要让他的队长抱抱他亲亲他，罗杰斯把自己被浸湿的手指轻轻地从那被指奸到格外柔软滚烫的艳红小穴里抽出来，他把自己的宝贝抱起来搂在怀里，把食指伸进他微张的嘴巴里，“尝尝自己的味道。”他的男孩双眸失神，乖乖听话深处艳红的舌尖仔细舔过他的手指，罗杰斯挑起他的下巴吻他，手中还仔细地照顾着巴基的性器。他的男孩抱紧他，他射在了他的手里。

抵在穴口的终于不是手指而是罗杰斯怒涨的阴茎。他把巴基收拢在怀里，有甜蜜的汁液顺着那道窄小的缝隙向外渗出流淌。巴基的手紧紧地抓着他的后背，他刚刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，身体内继续被填满的欲望不断膨胀，他的腿蹭着男人精壮的腰催促他，他的脸很红，从眼尾到眼角都湿淋淋地闪着星星般的光。  
他在被进入的瞬间就用力向后仰起自己的脖颈，汗水混着涎液从他嫣红的嘴角划过，他张着嘴却无法发出声音，罗杰斯巨大的头柱无论他们做了多少次爱他都要从新适应。他看起来就像一只被献祭的天鹅般美丽，享用祭品的恶魔抚摸着他头顶柔软浓密的发丝，在他耳边轻轻地说话，让他放松，告诉他没事的。

罗杰斯被巴基紧致的后穴搅得几乎大脑当机，他在他的男孩耳边吹气，吻他饱满的、莓果般精致的嘴角，他仍慢慢地挺身进入，感受着男孩的热度、柔软和一切隐秘的情感。巴基在他身下用力抬头，张嘴一口咬上罗杰斯的喉结，他的小猫咪用尖尖的牙齿用力啃咬他的皮肤，但这是他而言无非只是一种撩人的动作，他一声声呼唤着巴基的名字，感受在他们之间距离的概念慢慢消散的美好，他闭上眼睛捧起巴基的脸，他吻他，舌尖舔过他的脸，他要在他身上彻彻底底留下自己的味道、标记，让所有人都知道他属于谁。他渐渐无法控制下身抽动的力量和速度，巴基的呻吟被冲撞的一塌糊涂。他终于全部深埋进了巴基的身体里，他体会着他身体深处的滚热、稠湿，他用力的挺动腰臀，他的男孩在他身下几近抽泣的叫声让他更加意乱情迷，但他仍然怕他疼，但是巴基却在泪水中看向他让他继续，男孩被情欲熏得甜腻沙哑的声音颤抖着告诉他他喜欢这样，他喜欢他带给他的疼痛，他们还活着，他们很自由。

巴基知道自己的话会让他的队长更兴奋，但他却仍未准备好被那般激烈的操弄。疼痛和快感都积压在身体深处那一点，罗杰斯每一次抽插都能准确的狠狠碾过那一点。他被火山喷发般的快感吓坏了，他感觉那些甘美的热意像滚烫的蜂蜜一般被煮沸沸腾，每一个细胞都在感受着高潮。他的腰被罗杰斯抬起来，他几乎被他握在手心里，在做爱的时候他最能体会到和罗杰斯相比自己的个子有多小。  
他觉得自己几乎要被操死了，那即将到来的高潮几乎会要了他的命。他挣扎着想逃出男人的禁锢，却基本上只是无用的徒劳。罗杰斯握住他的手放在他自己的小腹上向下按压，巴基疼得差点直接尖叫出来，但他的队长不愿放过他，强硬地让他用力感受那根粗长的肉棒在自己肚子里来回疯狂的抽动，他几乎能看出那根性器在自己肚皮之下的形状。很快他就不太疼了，这样的认知让他更能体会到舒服的感觉，快感从他们交合的穴口向外扩散，直到把他们两个都包裹起来。

蜂蜜般浓稠的快感越来越烫，巴基觉得自己几乎时时刻刻都在高潮，他的双手无意识地抓着罗杰斯的背脊，在那儿留下一道道新鲜的红痕。他的意识也越飘越远，脑海里只剩下大片白色的光晕，他甚至都快听不见自己叫床的声音了。罗杰斯在他耳边呢喃着他听不清楚的话，他还在吻他，从眉骨到脸颊，每一个吻都虔诚且小心。

巴基觉得自己越飘越远，只有身上正在用力操弄自己的罗杰斯能让自己不要像断线的风筝一般消散在空气中。所以他宁愿他在用力一点，就算自己疼也没什么关系，他不想离开他身边，他想被他抓住。  
他的头很疼，然后那些占据着他大脑的白光像烟雾一般缓缓散开，留下的是无数飘渺、古旧、塞满阳光的画面，他被迫接受这些信息，然后他尖叫出声。

史蒂夫史蒂夫史蒂夫，有一个声音在他脑海里挥散不去，然后他仔细辨别，发现那就是他自己的声音。  
他颤抖着接受了脑海里入侵的画面，然后它们绽开，整个过程就再也无法倒退。  
那些五彩缤纷的场景，每一帧都美不胜收，这一切在他脑海里纠结成一团乱糟糟的毛线，这让他更加头疼，让他忍不住哭出声。

 

“巴基，巴基，醒醒。”罗杰斯用手指为他的男孩梳理开额前被汗水浸湿的长发，巴基的睫毛在颤动，就像一只翻飞的蝴蝶，他的男孩睁开眼睛，罗杰斯看到他撑满泪水的眼眶，他的心狠狠地被揪起，然后他听见巴基在他耳边抽泣般的说话——

“史蒂夫…史蒂夫…”

 

他依然深埋在巴基的身体里，他身下的男孩睁大眼睛看着他，那片绿色的湖水波光粼粼。“你在说些什么，”他的手拂过巴基的眉骨，“宝贝，你想起了什么？”

“你妈妈的名字叫莎拉……天堂树……还有那列火车。”眼泪从他鲜红的眼尾跌落，罗杰斯看着他，他的男孩美得不像话。  
他看着他，忽然做出了决定。他想自己可能会因此后悔，可是他的男孩太美了，他只想给他世界上最好的东西——那些他被夺走的记忆，没有什么更美好的了。他想如果自己再早一点，他懊恼的诅咒自己，如果能再早一点找到他的巴基，那么他不会允许他们夺走那些。

他继续刚才停下的动作，他把他的男孩翻过来，钳住他的双手阻止他的挣扎，他压制住巴基于他相比过于娇小的身体，性器抽出再狠狠地将他钉进床垫。但是和他身下凶狠的动作相反，他说出的话却极致温柔，“想想薇妮，巴克，想想薇妮弗雷德，想想布鲁克林，想想大峡谷，”他亲吻着男孩背上那对精致的蝴蝶骨，吻他的脊柱，“慢慢来，宝贝，不用着急，我们能理清楚。”

他用手掌扳过男孩的侧脸，看着他深陷在回忆漩涡和情欲里绯红的脸颊、鼻尖，眼角，他俯下身吻他的嘴角。“想想史蒂夫，巴克，想想我…”  
他用力操着巴基，他知道他一定又哭了。他们交合的地方那些体液因为高速地抽动都变成了透明的泡沫。巴基的穴口被撑得没有褶皱，随着每一次的抽插变成更深艳的红色。  
巴基一定又哭了，他的眼泪滴落在枕巾上  
他忽然慌了，再向前一点就是万念俱灰的深渊。他紧紧地禁锢住他的男孩，他感到惶恐，他是属于他的。罗杰斯蔚蓝色的眼底有燃开火光，燃起一片近乎妖异的红色，他的牙齿啃咬着巴基脆弱的后颈，“你是我的，宝贝儿，我不管你想起了什么，那个披着国旗跳舞的蠢蛋史蒂夫早就死了，你不能爱着他，巴克，你只能爱我。我会把你绑在身边，让你那儿也不许去，你不能逃跑，因为我总会抓住你，不惜任何代价。别离开我，巴克，你是我的小婊子，我的小公主，你只喜欢我操你，对么？别想他，别爱他，你不能离开我……”

“你闭嘴！”巴基抬起铁臂用力挣开罗杰斯的桎梏，他漂亮的圆眼睛显得格外愤怒。他把罗杰斯推倒在床垫上，让那个陷进去的人变成他。只是男人的老二仍然紧紧地夹在他的屁股里，他骑在男人身上，眼尾仍然带着湿润的泪痕。

“你就是史蒂夫•罗杰斯，世界上从来就只有一个史蒂夫•罗杰斯，”有一滴滚烫的眼泪洒在罗杰斯的胸膛，再破碎渗透进他的皮肤里，“我不在乎你是美国队长还是他妈的九头蛇队长，去他的，我没这么无私。”

“我只在乎你有没有抓住我，史蒂夫•他妈的•罗杰斯！”

“你抓住我的手了，就一辈子不能放开我。”

 

他的男孩瘫软了腰扑进他怀里，罗杰斯抱着他，手臂收拢巴基消瘦的肩膀。“我爱你，”他在他耳边说，一声又一声，“我爱你，我永远不会放手。”  
他搂着他的男孩，性器一下一下沉重地碾过男孩滚烫的穴道、那炙热的一点，他感受到巴基在他怀里重重地战栗，猫咪似的尖牙咬着他的胸口，在那儿用力地吮吸、亲吻，留下一个个鲜红的吻痕。  
他伸手为他的男孩服务，为他撸动同样硬得发烫的阴茎。巴基在他怀里大声喘息，后穴一阵痉挛般的搅动，罗杰斯咬他的耳垂，“巴克，巴克……”他的声音和鼻息都像野兽般凶狠残忍。  
他们一起高潮，巴基在射精的时候又哭出声来，史蒂夫咬着他的后颈将精液全部灌进他身体深处，滚烫的液体几乎要灼伤他的内脏，他被眼泪和汗水模糊了视线，他知道自己不再漂浮，而是安全地降落在他的史蒂夫怀中。他被坚实的怀抱保护着，他只想睡下。

然后他睡着了，几十年来第一次做梦，梦见天堂树、梦见雪山、梦见大峡谷、梦见妈妈、梦见硝烟、梦见康尼岛、梦见未来。

 

3.

 

汽车旅馆的老板老杰瑞德躲在柜台后看报纸，他透过眼镜情不自禁地观察那个懒洋洋站在大厅里的男孩子——他费了些功夫才判断出那不是个小姑娘。那是个很漂亮的少年，长长的卷发扎在耳后，他的头发是棕色的——这么说并不确切，因为棕色是平淡的、单薄的，而他的头发即便在幽暗的橙色灯光下也闪耀着惊人的光芒，他穿着宽大的黑外套和T恤，脖子上戴着一圈皮绳，还扎了一条精致的丝带，浓郁的黑色衬得皮肤雪白。  
他的短裤只堪堪遮住膝盖，晃悠着两条纤细笔直的长腿在大厅里转来转去，靴子在地上敲出恼人的声响。

忽然那孩子向自己走来了，老杰瑞德对自己的偷窥暗自懊悔，但那男孩儿只是伸手从他面前的糖罐儿里挑出一块儿糖来扔进嘴里，他撑在柜台上，手向大门外指了指，老杰瑞德顺着他指的方向向外看，一个年轻、健壮的金发男人正在给他的车换轮胎。

“你猜猜他是我的谁？”男孩说话时水果糖的香气从他湿热的口腔里散出来，没人不愿意和漂亮的孩子讲话，老杰瑞德猜了猜，“是你哥哥？”

“不不不，”男孩咬碎嘴里的糖果，露出雪白的牙齿冲他露出一个明媚的笑容，他撑着下巴，猫一般的绿眼睛闪闪发亮，“他是我爸爸。”

“噢，”老杰瑞德乍舌，他又向门外看了一眼，“那他保养的真不错。”

男孩脸上的笑容更灿烂，像甜蜜的小恶魔恶作剧成功，“他还是我的情人呢，你别看他是个老家伙，我们在你房间里的床上做了一整晚的爱。”  
“再见，亲爱的，祝你日安。”男孩向他抛了个媚眼，随后冲向外面耀眼的红日黎明，冲向那个张开双臂拥抱他的男人。

 

 

 

 

 

END.

 

 

于是罗杰斯带着他长不大的洛丽塔踏上了没有终点的归途，但他们都不在乎，他们拥有漫长的生命、拥有彼此，他们是人间极乐的半神。流浪又有何妨呢？愿苦难、黑暗和分离永不再降临。


End file.
